With the development of portable electronic apparatuses such as portable computers, portable music players, mobile handsets, mobile headsets, portable game consoles, more and more apparatuses are equipped with rechargeable batteries so that these apparatuses can be stand-alone.
Such apparatuses generally comprise means enabling a user to visualise the charge level of the battery, so that the user is informed of whether the battery is sufficiently charged or not and what approximate operation time remains. Such means may comprise means for measuring the charge level of the battery and an indicator, such as for instance an icon that is displayed on a screen of the apparatus or simply an indicator light, indicative of the state of the battery.
With apparatus having an indicator light, the user only knows the charge level of the battery when this charge level is lower than an alarm level.
A user who has several apparatuses must regularly check all the battery levels in order to be sure that all the apparatuses are sufficiently charged.